Publicity The Meme Fanfiction!
by Royaled
Summary: Meme Fanfiction! Tell me where you want to see the Elrics have sex inpublic! Incest, bondage, masturbation toys, Anal, Public sex.


Hey! I've turned this into a meme fanfiction! Tell me where YOU want the Elrics to have sex xD i'll try my hardest to fill out everything you guys want 8D

Each meme will be one chapter so there is not going to be any plot flow at all 8D!

Warnings: masturbation toys / Alcohol

Disclamer: I do not own any of Fullmetal Alchemist

-o-o-

-o-o-o Publicity o-o-o-

-Chapter one-

-o-o-

"Here, Put this on Al~" The blonde was smirking when he gave his younger brother to soft rings, they were to big for his fingers but were two small for his wrist.

Alphonse, The younger brother looked very confused, he put both rings on his index finger, one ring was smaller then the other but that one had little lumps on the inside of it. Edward, The older brother, shook his head, still smirking at Al. Then the younger tried to force the bands onto his wrist, causing Edward to jump and snatch them away.

"Gosh Al…you need me explain _Everything_ to you? Here" Edward gestured, moving his hands to his Al's pants. "Let me put them on you, Silly Otouto"

"W-Wait Nii-san!"

The younger pouted a little, he Shifted uncomfortably the whole car ride to the Restaurant, Edward was taking him out tonight…it had been one year from this evening that they confessed their tabooed secrets to one another. And Edward was grinning the Entire ride there, giving Alphonse little tease-full side glimpses.

In one year this pair had done more then ether would have imagined before their confessions. They had tried Everything From Bondage to phonesex…but the phonesex was usually a failure due to both of them being in the same house. It didn't take much time for ether of them to meet up in the hallway before fucking each other senseless. But the bondage was nice.

They pulled into the restaurant, Edward was still grinning. Alphonse didn't know why ether.. He just sighed and continued walking behind of his brother. Edward made the reservations for this Restaurant months ago, it was a Very Fancy Restaurant for Very Fancy people.

Edward led the way holding Alphonse's hand though the line of waiting people. The ones they walked passed grunted or sighed at them, they'd have to wait even long now. And Edward was still smirking. Alphonse wanted to know why, it was driving him crazy.

"Reservations for Edward and Alphonse Elric~" Edward grinned at the lady behind the Fancy podium, making her blush, making Alphonse elbow Edward in the side.

"O-Oh yes, Right this way" The Lady looked as to be the manager as they walked down the isles into higher more private booths. The two sat on opposite ends of the table, Edward was still smirking, The manager was still blushing, and Al kicked Edward's knee.

"Your server will be right with you~" The manager sped off, leaving the two in silence, with Edward's smirk, mummers of other Fancy people's conversations, their menus, and a light instrumental chorus playing from the upper speakers of this, Fancy Restaurant.

Edward grabbed his menu and opened it, licking his lips sensually, as if to tease his brother, and it worked, Alphonse was staring right at him blushing…

"So Alphonse~ " Edward grinned, "What are you thinking about for dinner? Some steak, ooh or this fish, that looks good, or some of their soup, that looks yummy, or...~" Edward leaned over a little, catching his little brother's eye "..would you like me~?" Edward purred at his last offer, making his younger brother shiver.

Alphonse tried to NOT stare and flipped though his menu trying to not let that last comment get to him. He placed his finger upon a bold line of words that read, "Teriyaki Steak" He distracted himself "This is what I am getting." Alphonse spoke smugly, They have done a pretty good job at keeping their secret safe, and tonight was not going to be the night that everyone found out.

"Hmm I was positive that you would have chosen me~ but oh well" Edward smirked even more if possible, "I'll remember that tonight when we have our Real anniversary~"

Alphonse snorted, he knew Edward wouldn't turn down sex, even if he said he would.

Edward leaned back in his booth stool, still smirking, watching his Alphonse~

"Aruuu~~?" Edward used his sweet tone, it usually meant Edward was up to no good.

"Hmm? What is it Nii-san?" Al lifted an eyebrow at his brother.

"Can you drive home tonight~?" He gave his Alphonse those fake innocent eyes.

"Sure Nii~" Alphonse sighed softly looking away. Then chuckled.

The waitress come around a few moments later holding a notepad and looked very anxious, The manager must have told her how lucky she was to be serving their table…oh joy~

"What will you two (she couldn't tell if Alphonse was a girl or a boy) Be having to drink this evening?" She smiled as both of them. Well Edward was wearing a nice buttoned up white shirt, with a deep crimson over coat, it clung to him, making him look like wild fire. Alphonse on the other hand was wearing a deep blue V neck with a black over coat that has a faux fur lining. Making him easily mistaken for a girl. He liked it that way. It made people look at them less weirdly.

Edward grinned up to the waitress, She had ginger hair, that was nice and straightened, and cute freckles that were sprinkled just below her eyes, and onto her nose, she was thin, but not to thin, a little busty in the chest, which was covered by a buttoned up blouse and an apron that had many pockets. Her name tag read "Kimberly"

"I'll have a Cherry Martini~" He somehow smirked wider making the girl blush. Then she nodded scribbling that down. Then looked to Alphonse, who was glaring at his brother.

"What will you have~?" She asked, looking differently at Alphonse, Jealously. Edward shifted a little.

"I'll have a co-" Alphonse was cut off by a silent vibrating in his pants. The sensation was enough to make him bring a hand to his mouth, His eyes widened and he inhaled deeply, his face turning bright red then began coughing to hide any noises that he would have made.

Kimberly's eye widened. "H-Hey are you alright?" She looked panicked.

Alphonse nodded and then became a little limp for a second when the vibrating stopped, and cleared his throat, not looking up to her.

"I'll have a coke…" Alphonse was almost shaking from that.

Kimberly scribbled that down and trotted away.

Alphonse looked up at Edward, still flushing red. "What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

Edward only grinned wider.

"My appetizer, but my main course isn't here yet, and I plan on having dessert as well, and maybe some side dishes~" Edward couldn't of smirked wider.

And it that night then when Alphonse learned the meaning of Remote controlled Rings

Alphonse leaned on his elbow watching Edward look though the menu discussing to himself what he wanted. The younger's face was still flushed a bit.

"Al what do you think I should get?~" Edward looked to his younger brother as if he did nothing. He looked into Alphonse's embarrassed eyes. He actually wasn't smirking now. "Aw Come'on Al it wasn't That bad~ Admit it you enjoyed that, completely~" Alphonse leaned a crossed the table a bit. "Now can you help me figure out what I should eat?~" Edward shifted again, trying not to smirk.

"Well...The Fillet looks good maybe you should-" Click. Alphonse actually heard the button this time, He hunched down, his back arching out so quickly that the furry hood of his jacket moved over his head. He panted trying not to make any noise to let Edward have his way. Alphonse closed his eyes tightly, moving his jacket sleeve to his mouth moaning into it softly, causing Edward to shudder and turn the rings off, making Al shiver and sit there limply for a second.

Edward was going to say something but Kimberly came back with their drinks when Alphonse moved the hood off his face, taking a few deep breaths. The waitress slid the drink over to Alphonse with a smile. "you look flushed maybe the drink should cool you down some.~"

She stood there smiling at the two. "You ready to order your Dinner now?" She looked at both of them, the pen and notepad back in her hand once more.

Alphonse nodded quickly and smiled up to her. "I'll have the Teriyaki Steak~"

Kimberly nodded and jotted that down, "Fries or potatoes?"

"Fries, uh with Ranch please~"

Kimberly nodded and wrote down again "And soup or salad with that?"

"Salad please, but just lettuce. Cucumber and croutons, ranch on that too."

The waitress scribbled again then turned to Edward. "what will you be having this evening?~"

"Im having the 12 Oz Fillet"

Kimberly scribbled again "Fries or potatoes ?"

"Fries please" He didn't fancy potatoes much, but he was okay with fries.

"Alright~" She wrote that down "Soup or Salad?"

"Salad please, with ranch" He smirked.

Kimberly nodded then smiled at both of them. "Anything else?"

Edward shook his head then smiled " No thank you~" Edward always had a certain charm, no mater what he said. Kimberly blushed and walked away giving the order to the chefs.

Edward leaned over to Alphonse smirking. "You're always sexy when your trying not to moan…mmmm…" He siped at his martini then took a cherry eating it slowly for Al.

The younger brother blushed more. "I-Im going to go to the restroom…" Alphonse got up flushed.

Edward frowned. " If you take that off then I'll know…" He leaned back in his booth sighing softly. Luckily the bathroom was close to them. Edward smirked and watched Al walk away, fumbling with the on and off switch, making his brother squirm while he walked. Edward chuckled.

"So cute.."

Alphonse moved into one of the stalls unbuttoning his pants, letting them pool around his legs. He pulled his throbbing self out of his boxers, panting softly, he was right under the restroom speaker, so he could hardly hear himself, he couldn't bring himself to use the restroom.

Click.

Alphonse's eyes widened, he should have expected this, he panted out bringing his jacket sleeve to his mouth again. He was trying to just stand there...he couldn't do this in a public restroom…that's just …no..

He started to put his throbbing erection back into his pants when he felt the vibrations speed up, causing him to gasp into his jacket. N-No…Don't to it Al… Its wrong…Think of were you are- "A-Ahh…" It set into a deep wave setting, one ring vibrated after the other and once and a while together then apart again, making him moan into his jacket.

No…He couldn't hold this anymore and then both rings started to go crazy, both of them on different beats making his mind go wild. Alphonse started to fiercely pump at himself from this, gasping lightly and holding his breath.

His fingers moved around himself slick, covered with his own lubricant, he panted out, biting into his jacket before moaning out.

He leaned his head back and spazzmed almost falling to his knees, he quickly pointed himself to the toilet, one of his hands pumping out his orgasm, the other pressing the jacket more into his mouth to muffle his sounds.

Alphonse panted deeply, and leaned against the bathroom stall, he was lucky enough to not get any of his cum on himself. He pushed himself back into his pants after cleaning up, and flushing the toilet, he watched his hands quickly and ran out of the bathroom.

When he ran back to the table he found their food already there….He he really been gone That long…?

And a very buzzed Edward.

"Oi…Otouto….Did you have a nice time? " Edward was smirking crookedly as Alphonse at down…

This was going to be a long night..

A deep sigh was left by the younger as he sat down a crossed from his brother once more. He took his fork and knife, he pushed the fork into his steak then used the knife to cut off a piece. He dripped that piece into his teriyaki sauce with his fork then slowly put it into his mouth. He pulled the fork out after grabbing the piece of meat with his teeth. He chewed, savoring the amazing swirl of almost bitter sauce with the very juicy almost like butter steak taste.

He didn't notice Edward was staring until he was done with that bite. His eyes were a little drifty, Alphonse knew he was more then buzzed now.

"hhhmmhmhhhmm…." Edward tried to speak and drank down more of, his 3rd martini.

Alphonse chuckled and shook his head noticing Edward was almost done with his food. He sped his steak up, eating it a bit faster then normal.

Edward was flitting with that switch again, He was chuckling under his alcohol scented breath.

Alphonse was slowly getting used to it, trying to eat as fast as he could…which wasn't very fast…he was anxious though…he wanted to leave…

Alphonse then stopped, the rings were off and he pushed his plate away form himself, he was going to take it home and warm it up later he had enough waiting.

Kimberly walked around again as if on que and smiled to the boys.

"The bill please.. And a carry out box…" Alphonse looked up to her, smiling as best as he could.

Kimberly nodded and then trotted away again, tending to other customers before getting anything for the two in the back…Alphonse sighed…

Click Click Click Click Click

Alphonse sucked in a breath and was caught off guard this time, He moaned into his jacket again, putting the sleeve into his mouth once more, he was looking down to the side opposite the outside of the booth like he was getting something. "A-Ahhh…" But this time was different. He could hear Edward's breath getting faster.

Alphonse moaned into his jacket again…it was very different, Edward wasn't stopping, and Alphonse felt like he was going to… "N-Nhhh…" He felt his mind sway like wind, he could see waves of pleasure in his head, he tried being as quiet as he possibly could.

"N-Nii..A-Ahh.." Alphonse moaned lightly "Y-You're going to make me… A-Ahh…"

Edward gasped lightly.

"N-Nii…I'I can't not in here… please A-Ahhh.. I-Im Gunna A-Ah-"

Click. Off.

Alphonse went limp his body twitching a little form his almost orgasm, he felt himself throbbing hard in his pants…

Oh god he wanted…

Kimberly came back with the bill, it was about $80.

Alphonse pulled out $95 and gave the money to her, telling her to keep the change as he stuffed the box with his food then put that box in a bag.

She smiled at the two and thanked them both while Alphonse tried to get Edward out of his seat.

Edward was slump against Alphonse, he pulled down Edward's jacket and his own to cover their hard ons...They were both wanting…

Alphonse tried to help Edward into the passenger seat, but the older stayed with his arms hooked around the back of Al's neck kissing his cheek and neck sloppily.

Al finally pried Edward off of himself and put him in the car, locking Eds door before he shut it. Sighing to himself, and getting in the drivers seat. Edward was trying to get his seat belt on groaning and mumbling about that to himself about how they should make his feature automatic.

Alphonse giggled softly and put it on for him and then did his own, starting the car, backing out and driving down the empty road. He drove as fast as the speed limit let him.

Edward was looking all over Alphonse, practically molesting him with his eyes. His hand moved over and rested on Al's thigh, causing the boy to jump.

"N-Nii-san…N-Not while im driving…" His voice stuttered not holding back anything now. He felt himself throb again as Edward started moving his hand between Al's legs, making him gasp even more.

Edward rubbed between Al's legs, his fingers getting higher as the younger's protests stopped, and formed into moans as he tried to drive.

"N-Nii…E-Edward… H-Haaa…." Alphonse was squirming trying to give himself the contact that was needed, While he looked for a place that they could stop.

Edward undid Al's pants, he wasn't even sitting in his seat anymore, he was low, close to Al's pants, licking his lips as he pulled his younger brother's hard manhood out. He leaned forward licking from the base to the tip. Alphonse was already soaking in precum from earlier.

Alphonse didn't hear the click this time, he was to busy moaning and pulling into a spot behind a building, it looked closed and it had no cars and no lights.

Alphonse moaned louder, putting the car into park as Edward slid his lips over while putting the vibrations on its highest setting, driving him crazy.

"N-Niiii-saaann! I-Im Gunna! H-HA….A-A…N-N!…A-Ahhhnn!" Alphonse threw his head back arching off his seat, deeply into Edward's ready mouth.

Edward swallowed everything, then moved up licking his lips, gaining that smirk back as he turned the rings off.

Alphonse sat there panting for a bit then moved passed Edward, crawling into the back of the car. Edward sat there and thought for a second and grinned getting the small cup of the teriyaki, He clapped his hands taking out all the unnecessary and turned it into lube. He could see Al pulling off his own pants and boxers. He had been wanting this all night…

Edward gave Alphonse the cup for a second while he took off his pants and boxers, as well as his and Al's jackets, and under shirts, their shoes had been left in the front earlier.

Edward leaned over Alphonse, shoving his knees under his brother's hips. Al smirked a little and poured the lube onto his one of his hands, sliding it down then began to stroke and lather his brother at the same time. He drew out a long husky moan from Edward, he could feel the car moving from his brother thrusting into his hand. The feeling of Edward's body grinding against his own made him harder again.

Edward moved onto his palms over his brother, leaning down, licking up and around Al's neck, kissing it as if it were his lips, drawing skin into his lips, sucking and letting his tongue roll over the delicate flesh, leaving hickey marks. Edward leaned up to Alphonse's ear, sucking on the lobe lightly, making his little brother moan his name more, making his hand faster, causing Edward to moan into Al's ear.

Then he spoke deep and huskily. "_Tell me you want_…~"

Alphonse bulked up at his question, his hand moved slowly, pumping Edward deep and fully. "Turn that back on…" Alphonse moaned softly, and Ed turned the rings back on, grinning. "_What else, Otouto..? I want to know what you want…_" Edward thrust his member into Alphonse's hand deeply, making their body's touch, causing Alphonse to moan again.

"**Fuck me**. Edward…I want you to **Fuck me**…Right **now**." Alphonse bulked his hips up, he was shaking, Ed put the vibrating on the highest deepest setting on the rings, making his Alphonse moan even more for him. The older smirked.

Edward pushed his heavily lubed erection into his brother's entrance, sliding completely into his younger brother's warmth. His head fell forward, into Alphonse's neck at the pleasure. His tongue moving all over as he waited.

"G-Go…Fuck me Edward…**Now**." Alphonse commanded, he wanted his. Badly.

Edward moaned at Alphonse's dirty language and started to thrust himself into his brother, groaning into his ear. He could feel the vibrating of the rings from how high of a setting he put Alphonse on. It made him moan more, and thrust faster. "H-Harder…Harder…!" Alphonse arched up spazzming, he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, asking for him deeper, wanting everything.

Edward pounded himself into his brother, he couldn't tell how fast the car was shaking of anything else around them, all he did was thrust himself, he moved lower, pulling Alphonse up higher, thrusting into that spot that made Al's toes curl.

"N-Nii-san! H-Haaa! Yes!" Alphonse moaned out, he was pumping himself hard now.

"Yes…Yes…..Alphonse…" Ed could never get over how he loved how hot Alphonse was inside and out. He was going numb already, slamming into his little brother.

"E-Edward! Im going to! G-unna!" And with that Alphonse arched up, his legs squeezing, and his muscles closing around Edward. He came hard all over his chest, his body arching up and twitching on is own. Ed gasped deeply as the constricting feeling and moaned deeply as well, he thrust harder and harder riding out his orgasm inside of Alphonse. "A-Alphonse! H-Hnnnn!" Edward came hard inside of his brother moaning loudly.

Edward collapsed on top of his brother.

"Ha…"

"Ah…"

"Love you N-Nii-san….Nii-san..?"

"hhnn…love you to…Aru.."


End file.
